Rain
by blueonyx
Summary: Just a short story that me and a friend put together. Warning Yaoi aka guyxguy. No likely no readiy Disclaimer we do not own Ed and Roy yet Sob. Please r&r be nice tho this is our first fanfic ever!


It was raining heavily as Roy mustang the Flame Alchemist glanced out the window. His ass was numb from spending all morning doing paper work without a break. And it was still no where near done. Cursing he stood wincing as his back spasmed. Going to the door of his office he looked out.  
Hawkeye was polishing her gun, but then again thats all she ever did. As he watched her oil the barrel he briefly imagined her inbetween his legs "polishing" his barrel. Shaking his head he sighed and turned away. Hughes appeared in front of him holding a picture of his daughter. "Look Roy isn't she the cutest! She takes after me with looks you know. All the men in the world couldn't produce a child as cute as my Elysia"  
Roy closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "Hughes if you have nothing better to then finish my paper work for me!!" He yelled.  
"Sheesh roy your still doing that stuff? I finished mine yesterday."He laughed as he walked over to Havoc and Fallman, they had taken Fureys glasses and were teasing him over them.  
Hawkeye came forward. "I've recieved word that Edward is in town and heading here to report Sir"  
"Great just what I need, a short tempermental child in my office." He sighed again and went into his office. Before he closed the door he told Hawkeye to make sure Ed reports straight to him. Going to his window Roy looked out and saw Ed and Al walking into the compound. While rain didn't bother Al, Ed was another matter.  
Sitting down he resumed signing paperwork. Stamp, sign, Stamp, sign, if he had to do this for much longer he was likely to set them on fire.  
Someone knocked on the door, glancing up he watched ed come in. Ignoring him for a while longer he continued doing what he enjoyed most, paperwork. (Insert sarcasm here)

**Cough**  
Looking up a small smile on his face Mustang said, "Oh Ed I didn't see you there"  
Ed was soaking he was creating a puddle, his hair stuck to his elegant face. His colthes clung tightly to his slim body, but Roy had seen his without a top once and knew Full metal had a strong body. Thinking of that made Roy feel suddenly uncomfortable.  
"Ha ha short I get it Mustang. Eh it never gets old does it?" Ed sneered, he was in a fowl mood.  
"Easy Ed. Did you complete the mission I gave you?" He asked "Would I be standing here if I didn't?" Ed countered sarcastically "Then you could've lest called in to report!" Roy stated, his patience wearing thin. Ed was trying at the best of times, but today Roy felt unbelieveably pissed.  
"Try sending me to a place that has a phone next time and I'd be happy to report then. Its save me having to see your face and that smug look you always have. Promontions not coming your way recently?" Ed smirked at that.  
Roy tapped his fingers on the table in annoyance. "How bout a dispatch there was one in Zenitime or how bout the city of water. I suppose you were too busy chasing after that thief whats her name again?" Roy asked coyly and had the satisfaction of seeing Ed go red.  
"So you know everything I do, _great_, I'm glad we had this chat, guess it saves me from ever having to report again!" Ed got up to leave.  
Roy stood hastily, for some reason he didn't want Ed to go on bad terms. "Hold it Ed. We're not done here"  
"Well I am, my automails starting to rust." As Ed reached the door, he felt Mustang grab his arm. "Get your damn hands off me!! " He shouted, with his free arm Ed went to strike Mustang. Before it struck Mustang caught his wrist and pinned him against the wall as he drew closer. "What the... Mmph!" Ed's eyes widened in surprise as Mustang kissed him roughly.

Heres what was going through there minds.  
Mustang. ("What the hell am I doing? Well I guess this is why I can't stop thinking about him...Now if I could only figure out whats going on downstairs.")  
Ed. ("What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck, get'em off get'em off. Bastard!!! I hope thats a flashlight I'm feeling down there, Oh shit its not. Get off, Get off! How come I'm beginning to like this???") Ed twisted his body and managed to get one hand free pushing Roy away they both fell to the floor.  
Both just started at one another in surprise, but Mustang saw a mixture of fear and something else he couldn't read.  
Finally he stammered. "Ed...I..." Ed was on his feet like a shot and yanked the door open running out.  
Mustang heard Hughes ask. "Alright who had 15 mins?" Havoc laughed with glee. Fallman and Furey groaned. "Pay the man"  
Going to the window he heard Hawkeye come in. "Sir?"  
"When Ed comes back bring him here, no excuses"  
"Yes Sir." Mustang watched as Ed legged it out of the compound, his brother running after him. Looking down at the bulge he muttered. "Last time I let you do the thinking for the both of us."  
After an hour and still no sign of Full Metal, Mustang sent Hawkeye snd Breda to look for him. He hoped he hadn't gotten into trouble, Ed was talented with that. But he wouldn't leave Al here for much longer, the two brothers were never apart for long. Roy rubbed his face wearily, Al was asking arkward questions like, "What happened to Ed why'd he run out? Did you say something?"  
From the office window he saw Breda coming back rubbing his head, evidently Ed had hit him. Shortly after him Hawkeye and Ed walked into the compound. Ed suddenly turned as if he changed his mind and made to leave again, but Hawkeye grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him in. Roy grimaced as he heard Ed cursing as he walked into the outside office. The door opened and Hawkeye peeked in. "Sir?"  
"I saw Lieutenant send him in." Mustang came around the table as Ed came in. Locking the door he turned to Ed who seemed unfazed at being back here. "Listen Ed we need to talk"  
"About how you attacked me?" Ed said satcastically as he glared at Roy with those beautiful golden eyes.Mustang felt himself drawn to them but hastily shook himself, he was also aware that a bulge was starting to form. What he failed to notice was that Eds eyes had also found the protruding member. "Dont be ridiculous you were being unreasonable I would've have done that to keep anyone from storming out." He lied. Ed smirked as Roy paced towards his desk to hide his shame. "Like armstrong or Breda, maybe Hughes"  
Roy stopped as an image popped into his head. Resisting the need to retch, Roy hoped he would NEVER have to kiss Armstrong.  
"Well...Ahem...Maybe." He said weakly, this wasn't going well "So it wont happen again?" Ed asked. Roy heard something like need in his tone but put it down to his imagination.  
"No of course not why would it?" Ed stood and walked slowly towards the door. He paused briefly his hand resting on the knob of the door. Looking back he smiled coyly "Pity." As he started to open the door Mustangs hand appeared covering his. Turning Ed looked up into the older mans face and blushed at the intensity of his gaze. Mustang pulled Ed towards him, and was surprised and pleased when Ed didn't struggle, instead he forced himself closer. Mustang cupped Eds chin and raised his head. Bending closer he kissed Ed softly on the lips. Ed returned the kiss.  
Outside the rain had stopped and the moon shone brightly in, but neither noticed.


End file.
